deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Alucard vs Remilia Scarlet
Rachel Alucard vs Remilia Scarlet is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle! Description Blazblue vs Touhou Project! It's a battle between these two powerful feminine vampires, ones a sorcerer and the other a fate manipulator! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: Vampires are certainly no laughing matter Boomstick: Pfft! You can just kill them with running water and stop them from drinking your blood with seeds or rice! Wiz: But these female vampires are some of the most destructive you’ll ever meet Boomstick: Rachel Alucard the Head of the Alucard Clan Wiz: And Remilia Scarlet the Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rachel Alucard Wiz: Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard Vampire Clan Boomstick: What is it like an Alucard fan club? Wiz: No it’s no-..actually nobody knows what it is so I guess it’s a possibility. Boomstick: Anyway Rachel certainly isn’t just some crazy fangirl as while she normally has Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her she still has control of wind & lightning Wiz: However she can also turn her clothes into weapons such as forks, knives, swords, etc. Boomstick: Wait..how? Wiz: This is blazblue remember, where nothing makes sense. Boomstick: Good point. Wiz: But even that’s not enough for this vampire, she also has the ability to time travel which is how Ragna even became Ragna in the first place. Boomstick: Oh so that’s who that pigtailed vampire was! Wiz: You realized that just now. Boomstick: Just like I realized how much better I am at jokes than you. Wiz: Ugh..also with her wind abilities she can completely alter the flow of battles even deflecting projectiles Boomstick: And lastly she has the Tsukuyomi Unit, boasting as the ultimate defense it has the ability to take hits from Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi..a giant thunder god who always seems to have a rape face. Wiz: However Rachel does seem dependent on Nago & Gii to aid her. Boomstick: But never underestimate Alucard fangirls! Wiz: Uhh..it isn’t confirmed if she i- Boomstick: Shut up Wizard, she’s a fangirl! Rachel: It’s such a pity, but I’ll play with you Remilia Scarlet Wiz: Remilia is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick: Well that’s an accomplishment in of itself because her stage was so god damn hard!! Wiz: Uhh..Boomstick touhou has always been hard you know Boomstick: True... Wiz: But she’s also been proven to be a very skilled fighter, you see as a vampire she has the strength of an Oni which has the power to uproot a thousand year old tree single-handedly & the speed of Tengu which can run through the Human Village in a flash. Boomstick: Dayum, she’s also been known to crush boulders with ease. Because one feat for her strength isn’t enough! Wiz: All of this gave her the nickname Scarlet Devil. Boomstick: In addition she has a variety of spell cards at her disposal. Like the Spear the Gungnir which attacks the foe with a humongous spear. Or Heart Break which just attacks the foe with a quick spear Wiz: Miserable Fate which attacks the foe repeatedly with energy attacks or Millennium Vampire which boosts her for a short period of time Boomstick: And the beautiful Mountain of a Thousand Needles, trust me it’s exactly what you think. Wiz: She also has a few extra skills like the Trickster Devil, Night Dance & Vampire kiss Boomstick: Hahaha! What does she kiss her opponents to death!? This is like Rogue all over again! Wiz: However if that isn’t enough she can Manipulate Fate itself, which can allow her to turn the fights odds into her favor by changing the end result. Boomstick: That’s cheap. Glad none of my squirrels do that Wiz: However it doesn’t seem to always work meaning that it is hardly flawless. But if you get in her way best to say your prayers, you’ll need them. Remilia: The moon tonight is red, you will know death. Death Battle! Rachel Alucard approaches the Scarlet Devil Mansion Rachel Alucard: So, this is where the supposed Scarlet Devil lives. Rachel Alucard notices Hong Meiling falling asleep on the job and passes through the gate and enters the SDM. Rachel begins walking through the library until Sakuya shows up. Sakuya Izayoi: Hey, you aren’t aloud in here, leave. Rachel Alucard: You kidding, I’m here to fight Remilia you should be standing down. Nago: Hey don’t diss her she looks attractive Gii: But you’re uh.. Sakuya gets ready to ignition a fight but Remilia enters the sight Remilia Scarlet: Out of my way Sakuya, this chick is mine. Sakuya Izayoi: You sure? Remilia Scarlet: Positive. Now get out of my sight Sakuya exits the library as the two begin to fight Rachel Alucard: This child is the “Scarlet Devil” what a pity. But I’ll play your silly games young lady. Remilia Scarlet: You’ll see why I’m known as that name. FIGHT! Remilia begins firing energy blasts but Rachel jumps at Remilia and whacks her with Nago Nago: Give me some! Gii: Eww Nago, what’s wrong with you? Rachel repeatedly hits Remilia with Nago until she uses the Heart Break knocking them back Remilia Scarlet: I was expecting you to know better. Gii: Don’t blame me blame this messed up umbrella guy! Rachel Alucard: Meh, this is just like tea time for me. Remilia Scarlet: I doubt that thought will last Remilia uses the Miserable Fate spell card attacking Rachel 3 times. However bored from the SDM uses her Wind ability and knocks Remilia out the window of it and into the night sky Rachel Alucard: At this rate we’ll need space. Remilia Scarlet: No matter, I’ll still crush you. Remilia grabs Rachel by the neck and unleashes the Vampire Kiss on her. Rachel Alucard: Mph! Rachel was struggling for breath but sends Nago & Gii to attack her sending her away Nago: What is she some sort of lesbob? Rachel Alucard: Not now Nago! Rachel Alucard turns her sleeves into swords and slashes at Remilia cutting her a tad. Remilia Scarlet: Your attempts are useless. Remilia Scarlet charges the Remilia Stretch and smashes Rachel Gii: This girl never let’s up does she? Rachel Alucard: Eh, I still find it pitiful Rachel Alucard strikes her with a lightning attack damaging her. Rachel then begins to take her to time itself Remilia Scarlet: Where are we? Rachel Alucard: Time, it’ll show you what I truly am. Remilia Scarlet uses the Spear the Gungnir spell card. However Rachel shakes off the damage shortly after and attacks Remilia with the pumpkin. Remilia Scarlet: You’re tough, I’ll give you that. But I’m still many times better! Remilia activates the Millennium Vampire form and slashes at Rachel and then knocks her down to the knees. Remilia Scarlet: I should have guessed that you were nothing from the start Remilia then uses the Mountain of a Thousand Needles which cuts through Rachel knocking her down to the ground actually killing Nago & Gii. Remilia Scarlet: You should never have crossed my sight Remilia uses the Scarlet Devil spell card knocking Rachel upwards, Remilia jumps up and grabs her by the neck again, this time begins to strangle it. Rachel tries to fight back but she’s ran out of strength to get back and Remilia crushes Rachel’s neck open. Remilia Scarlet: Never. K.O! Remilia makes tea out of Rachel’s spewing blood Conclusion Boomstick: ....holy shit that was amazing... Wiz: This was very close, while Rachel does have superior durability Remilia held all of the other advantages Boomstick: Not only did the spell cards give her an upper hand she also has the raw strength going for her, as she can deroot 1000 year old trees single handedly. Wiz: Also Remilia had better combat experience as Rachel is pretty dependent on Nago & Gii. Boomstick: *Imitating commenter* But Wizard can’t Rachel destroy dimensions!? Wiz: In order for her to destroy dimensions she has to create new ones, and it would hardly come into play here. Boomstick: Rachel just didn’t have time against this embodiment. Wiz: The winner is Remilia Scarlet. Who will you be rooting for? Rachel Alucard Remilia Scarlet Trivia * This was the finale to ahomeschoolingroudon's season 1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015